Jesteśmy najgorszym plemieniem w grze
Survivor: Wawanakwa Odcinek 1 (Cz. 2) Dzień 3, Zadanie Drużyny zebrały się w danym miejscu, gdzie czekała na nich Jennifer. Jennifer: Witajcie na swoim pierwszym zadaniu drużynowym! Ludzie byli wyraźnie bardziej zmęczeni i mniej entuzjastyczni niż ostatnio. Jennifer: Kyle, jak plemię Mastermindów radzi sobie w tych warunkach? Kyle: Na razie jest całkiem nieźle. Jesteśmy najedzeni, nawodnieni, wyspani i pełni energii do zadania! Jennifer pokiwała głową. Jennifer: Lubię twój entuzjazm. Jeanette, twoje plemię nie wygląda tak radośnie jak oni... Jeanette: Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jennifer: Jak sądzisz, dlaczego? Jeanette: Pewnie dlatego, że nie wygraliśmy tej nagrody z poprzedniego zadania. Nie mamy ani ognia, ani jedzenia, ale jakoś sobie radzimy. Jennifer: Abi-J', czy Dzikie Karty są w słabszej sytuacji niż Masterminds z powodu przegranej pierwszego zadania? Abi-J'Shiristina: No cóż, na początku chcę zaznaczyć, że byłam blisko wygranej... Ebony zmarszczyła czoło ze zdziwienia. Ebony (szeptem): '''To nie jest prawda. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: No i faktycznie nie mamy ognia, ale mamy dość solidne schronienie. Lee: Sami wypróbowaliśmy. Jennifer uśmiechnęła się, słysząc żarcik Lee. Abi-J'Shiristina: W każdym razie, nasz obóz ma się świetnie, może nawet lepiej niż innych. Jennifer: Rafael, jak u was? Rafael: Jesteśmy zgraną grupą, radzimy sobie świetnie. Do całości brakuje nam immunitetu... i oczywiście krzemienia. Jennifer: W takim razie macie szczęście, ponieważ w tym zadaniu możecie wygrać obydwie z tych rzeczy. Gracie o swój pierwszy immunitet... Obok Jennifer znajdował się stolik, na którym stały trzy posążki, nieznacznie różniące się wielkością. Jennifer: Ale także o krzemień i dodatkowe jedzenie, zawsze wam się przyda. Wskazała na dwa koszyki znajdujące się przed stolikiem. Jennifer: Oczywiście wartość nagrody różni się dla konkretnego miejsca. Koszyki faktycznie różniły się rozmiarami. Jennifer: Wasze zadanie jest podzielone na trzy części. Ukazany został tor, na środku znajdowały się skrzynie, przed nimi na oceanie dryfowały tratwy (były przywiązane, aby nie odpłynęły za daleko), a za skrzyniami na lekkim wzniesieniu znajdowały się stoliki. Wszystkich rzeczy było dokładnie po cztery, każda z rzeczy różniła się kolorem, dopasowanym do plemienia. Jennifer: Trzy osoby z plemienia muszą dopłynąć do tratwy, aby następnie zanurzyć się w głąb oceanu i odwiązać klucze. Nurkować po klucz uczestnicy mogą dopiero po dotarciu do tratwy przez całą trójkę z plemienia. Ujęcia, gdy jacyś stażyści wdrapują się na tratwę, wskakują do wody i rozwiązują klucze. Jennifer: Gdy każdy z was zdobędzie klucz, płyniecie z powrotem do skrzyń i otwieracie ją za pomocą kluczy. Stażyści płyną do skrzyń, po czym dopasowują klucze i otwierają ją. Jennifer: W skrzyni znajdziecie sześć worków z puzzlami. Każda osoba z plemienia musi przenieść po jednym z worków na wzgórze. Tym razem stażyści niosą worki, poruszają się truchtem. Jennifer: Gdy każdy z worków znajdzie się na stoliku, dla osób, które nie brały udziału w pierwszej części wyzwania, zostaje do ułożenia układanka. Stażyści rozwiązują worki i wysypują części. W następnym ujęciu dopasowują ostatni element do układanki, która wygląda jak flaga jednego z plemion (to bez znaczenia którego). Jennifer: Trzy najszybsze plemiona, które rozwiążą układankę, otrzymują immunitet. Najgorsze plemię spotka się ze mną na radzie plemienia, gdzie osoba z największą ilością głosów pożegna się z grą. Wszystko jasne? Teraz dam wam chwilę na rozdzielenie zadań, po czym przejdziemy do gry. Plemiona zaczęły dyskutować nad tym, co kto będzie robił. 250px Jeanette: Okej, ja idę do puzzli. Dustin: Jesteś w tym dobra? Jeanette: Na pewno lepsza niż w pływaniu. Ebony: Okej, ja i Dustin będziemy pływać, potrzeba jeszcze jednej osoby. Kimberly: Ja dość dobrze pływam! Noel chrząknął. Dustin: Noel, dasz radę pływać? Noel: Oczywiście. Ebony: Świetnie. Kim i wy dwoje idziecie do puzzli. Wide: Okej... Kimberly wykrzywiła się. 250px Gil: Okej, kto co chce robić? Kyle: Jak dla mnie to obojętne, mogę robić nawet obie rzeczy! Anne: Puzzle. Nastasia: Pływanie. Derek: Puzzle. Mindi: Niech będą puzzle. Gil: Super! Derek: Jak dobrze, że jesteśmy tacy zgrani. Derek uśmiechnął się sztucznie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. 250px Lee: Tu chyba nie mamy co się zastanawiać, skoro trzy osoby u nas nie potrafią pływać. Vince: Dwie osoby, ostatnio altruizm i chęć współpracy doprowadziły do mego słabego wyniku... Lee: Mówiłem o Henrym. Henry posmutniał. Vince: No tak. Abi-J'Shiristina: Macie szczęście, że jestem świetna w puzzlach. Rozwalimy resztę. Allie: Mam szczęście, że jestem słaba, to sobie gdzieś stanę i nie będę przeszkadzać. Vince: Może dla pewności ja pomogę Abi w puzzlach, skoro ma mieć kulę u nogi. Spojrzał na Allie, ale ona nie ogarnęła o co chodzi. Lee: Po co? Vince: Spokojnie, dacie sobie radę z Henrym! Henry: Tak? Jaya: Tak. W sumie Vince może pomóc dziewczynom w układance, tak jakby co. Allie: Ehh... niech będzie. Jaya: Jeszcze jedno. Dziewczyny, skoro z układanką nie będzie problemów, to postarajcie się przy noszeniu worków, żebyśmy nie stracili zbyt dużo czasu. Henry: Tak jest! Allie: Dokładnie, Henry za mnie poniesie. Lee: Nie może. Musisz to zrobić sama. Allie: Aha? Allie zaczęła przewracać oczami. Henry: Na pewno jakoś sobie poradzimy, co nie, Allie? Allie: Taa... W najlepszym wypadku będziesz musiał nieść i mnie i worek. Henry: Hehe... Henry zrozumiał, że Allie nie żartuje i spoważniał. 250px Robert: Proste. Chłopacy płyną po klucze, a dziewczyny układają czy coś. Maddie: Mam ochotę cię kopnąć za bycie seksistą, ale w układankach akurat się przydam. Rafael: Ja też jestem dobry w tej części, ale skoro chcecie się słuchać przywódcy, to niech wam będzie. Przynajmniej będziecie miały na co popatrzeć. Powiedział ściągając koszulkę. Maddie ze Stephanie wymieniły spojrzenia. Maddie: Czyli jeśli przegramy, to będzie twoja wina, bo posłuchałeś pomysłu Roberta i nie pomogłeś biednym dziewczynkom ułożyć puzzli? Rafael rozzłościł się i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Jennifer wtrąciła się. Jennifer: Koniec czasu, przechodzimy do zadania. Każde plemię stało przy swojej skrzyni, od lewej: Wild Cards, Drama Queens, Masterminds, Dark Horses. Osoby płynące po klucze stały gotowe do biegu, natomiast osoby układające puzzle opierały się o skrzynie, siedziały na nich czy stały gdzieś obok nich. Jennifer: Gotowi? Chwila napięcia, zbliżenia na zdeterminowane twarze zawodników. Jennifer: Start! Uczestnicy wbiegli w wodę, aby po pewnym czasie zanurzyć się i popłynąć. Na prowadzenie ewidentnie wysunęły się Czarne Konie, ale Masterminds i Dzikie Karty były tuż za nimi, poza Henrym, który coraz bardziej oddzielał się od grupy. Jennifer: Rafael dopływa pierwszy do tratwy! Czarne Konie są na prowadzeniu. Rafael wskakuje na tratwę i pomaga Gabrielowi wejść, podczas gdy Robert wchodzi na tratwę. Jennifer: Czarne Konie, możecie nurkować! Trójka zanurza się w oceanie, trzymając się sznurów, do których tratwa jest przywiązana. W tym czasie do tratw dopłynął Noel z plemienia Królowych Dram, Gil i Nastasia z Mastermindów oraz Jaya i Lee z Dzikich Kart. Dustin, Kyle i Ebony dołączyli w praktycznie tym samym momencie do swoich plemion. Jennifer: Królowe Dram, Masterminds, możecie nurkować! Po niedługim czasie dotarł również Henry, Lee i Jaya pomogli mu się wdrapać na tratwę. Jennifer: Dzikie Karty, możecie nurkować! Pokazują się piękne ujęcia, gdy uczestnicy próbują pod wodą wydostać klucze ze sznurów. Jako pierwsi klucze uzyskują Jaya oraz Gabriel. Jennifer: Czarne Konie mają pierwszy klucz! Dzikie Karty, pomimo najpóźniejszego dotarcia na tratwę, mają pierwszy klucz! Kolejni wynurzają się Gil, a także Noel z Ebony. Jennifer: Pierwszy klucz dla Mastermindów, oraz dwa klucze dla Królowych Dram! Rafael wynurza się razem z Lee, ale ten drugi jedynie po to, aby odetchnąć i zanurzyć się z powrotem. Po chwili też wynurza się Nastasia. Jennifer: Masterminds, Królowe Dram i Czarne Konie mają po dwa klucze, podczas gdy Dzikie Karty tylko 1. Następny wynurzył się... Henry, a zaraz za nim Robert. Jennifer: Czarne Konie jako pierwsze zdobywają klucze i mogą się kierować do reszty plemienia! Gabriel, Rafael i Robert kierują się do brzegu, podczas gdy w prawie tym samym czasie wynurzają się Dustin, Lee oraz Kyle. Jennifer: Reszta drużyn także zdobyła już komplet kluczy i mogą kierować się w stronę brzegu. Uczestnicy z pozostałych plemion zeskakują z tratw i płyną za Czarnymi Końmi. Osoby, które będą układać puzzle albo starają się dopingować reszcie, albo po prostu siedzi i czeka. Jennifer: Czarne Konie nadal na prowadzeniu, ale reszta plemion jest tuż za nimi... Trójka z Czarnych Koni dobiega do skrzyni jako pierwsza, każdy z chłopaków próbuje dopasować klucz do konkretnej dziurki. W tym czasie dołączają kolejne osoby w kolejności: Jaya, Gil, Noel, Nastasia, Dustin, Ebony, Kyle, Lee oraz Henry. Pomiędzy nimi jednak odstępy były bardzo niewielkie, więc nie jest to konkretnie ważne xD. Jennifer: Kolejny etap to otwarcie skrzyni i przetransportowanie kawałków układanki na wzniesienie. 250px Czarne Konie oczywiście otwierają skrzynię najszybciej. Gabriel, Robert i Maddie szybko wyciągają worki i niosą je do następnej stacji, Rafael czeka chwilę, aby odpocząć, a Stephanie z Callie próbują znaleźć właściwy sposób do przetransportowania worka. Rafael: Callie, dasz sobie radę? Callie: Mam taką nadzieję. Nie spowolnię was za bardzo. Stephanie: Będziemy się trzymać tym samym tempem, okej? Callie: Tak. 250px Masterminds otworzyli skrzynię i zabrali się za transport worków. Anne: Uhh, ciężkie są. Derek: Niestety. Gil próbował biec z workiem, podczas gdy reszta próbowała za nim nadążyć. 250px Dzikie Karty również otworzyły skrzynię i próbowały przetransportować worki. Jaya: Spokojnie, nie musimy się spieszyć. Lee: Chyba właśnie powinniśmy nieco przyspieszyć! Lee z Henrym byli przed resztą, podczas gdy Jaya i Vince trzymali tempo Allie i Abi-J'Shiristiny, aby ich pilnować i w razie wypadku im pomóc. Abi-J'Shiristina: Dzięki... Vince... że trzymasz... nasze tempo... to miłe... z twojej strony. Allie wypuściła worek z rąk. Allie: Ale prawdziwy dżentelmen nie daje nosić ciężarów kobiecie. Jennifer: Allie upuściła worek, spowalniając Dzikie Karty! Allie zarumieniła się, wzięła worek i poszła dalej. 250px Drużynie szło najwolniej. Najszybsza osoba z plemienia (którą był Noel) nie doganiała nawet osoby najwolniejszej z całej reszty (którą była ofc Allie). Ebony: Musimy się pośpieszyć, chyba nie chcemy przegrać... Kimberly: Spokojnie, mamy puzzle i Jeanette! Jeanette: Nie powiedziałam, że jestem dobra w puzzlach, miałam na myśli, że nie chcę pływać... Kimberly uśmiechnęła się głupio do Ebony. Ebony: Jesteśmy w dupie... Jennifer: Czarne Konie, a także Masterminds i część Dzikich Kart są już prawie u celu. Królowe Dramy zostają w tyle! Gabriel i Robert dobiegają pierwsi do stolika, a zaraz za nimi jest Maddie. W tym czasie Gil i Lee dobiegli do swoich. Chłopacy rzucają worki i kładą się na ziemię, Maddie w tym czasie próbuje uspokoić oddech i wypatruje reszty. W niedużej odległości widać było dużą grupę wędrującą w ich stronę. Maddie: W sumie mogłam iść ich tempem, ale już trudno. Jennifer: Kolejne osoby docierają do ostatniej części zadania. Grupa osób składała się z reszty plemienia Masterminds i Czarnych Koni. Zaraz za nimi były Dzikie Karty (bez Allie) oraz Noel. Jennifer: Masterminds i Czarne Konie zaczynają już ostatnią część zadania, jaką jest układanka. Może ona zarówno przyspieszyć dane plemiona, jak i spowolnić inne. 250px Maddie, Stephanie i Callie rozsypują puzzle z worków po stoliku, uważając, aby żadna część się nie zgubiła. Callie: To flaga naszego plemienia? Maddie: Na to wygląda... banał... Stephanie: No nie wiem, dużo części jest prawie identycznych... Dziewczyny zabrały się za układanie. 250px Anne, Mindi i Derek zabrali się do otwarcia worków, wysypując części na stolik. Anne: Nie wiem, zróbmy najpierw ramkę czy coś. Derek: Popieram, tak na pewno będzie prościej i być może szybciej. Mindi: Jak chcecie... 250px Piątka czekała na Allie, która gdzieś przepadła. Lee: Jak wam się udało ją zgubić?! Vince: To ciężki zawodnik... Abi szturchnęła Vince'a. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ona nie jest gruba! Jaya: Nie o to chodzi! Abi-J' założyła ręce. Jaya: Naprawdę staraliśmy się ją trzymać w grupie, jak to robiliśmy z Abi-J', ale ona ciągle wypuszczała ten worek... Vince: I chciała mi wyrządzić krzywdę... Jaya: Tak po prostu było bezpieczniej. Lee: Ehh... Lee spojrzał na drużynę Królowych Dram... 250px ...gdzie znajdował się sam Noel, który sobie gwizdał i siedział na macie. Noel (Z): 'Nadal jest mi to obojętne, czy wygramy, czy przegramy. Pewnie przegramy, a w tym wypadku będę chyba ostatnią osobą, która będzie mogła poczuć się zagrożona. Poza tym, wtedy będzie nieco ciekawiej... ''Grupa osób szybkim marszem szła w stronę maty. Byli to: Dustin, Ebony, Jeanette oraz Kimberly. '''Noel: Kogoś zgubiliście. Jeanette: Wide jest niedaleko, po prostu mu się nie śpieszy. Ebony: To super, jestem taka na niego wkurzona, że aż nie mam ochoty na ciebie głosować, Kim. Kimberly: Pff, dzięki, ja i tak bym to zrobiła. Kimberly zwróciła się do Dzikich Kart: Kimberly: Nie martwcie się! Allie już nic nie jest, to było tylko chwilowe omdlenie! Jaya: CO? Jennifer: Czarne Konie i Masteminds zostało już niewiele elementów, podczas gdy pozostałe plemiona nawet jeszcze nie zaczęły układanki! 250px Maddie, Stephanie i Callie coraz szybciej układają puzzle. Maddie: Okej, jesteśmy blisko! Stephanie: Rany, jaka presja... Callie: Spokojnie, damy sobie radę, zresztą drugie miejsce nie jest złe... Callie zerknęła na drugą drużynę. Callie: Jesteśmy lepsze od nich, szybciej! Maddie: Okej, Callie, próbuję. 250px W sumie to sam Derek coś robił, Anne jedynie patrzyła, a Mindi od czasu do czasu podawała mu części. Drużynie został tylko środek. Mindi: W sumie nie ma co się śpieszyć, immunitet mamy w garści. Derek: Immunitet tak, ale nie nagrodę. Anne: Właśnie, dlatego musisz być szybszy od nich! Derek: Z taką pomocą... Mindi: Robimy co możemy przecież. Derek: Okej, okej... Derek westchnął i pracował dalej, a Anne z założonymi rękami sprawdzała, czy wszystko jest dobrze. 250px Dziewczynom zostały tylko trzy części. Każda z nich trzymała po jednym kawałku. Maddie: 3... Kawałek ułożył się idealnie. Stephanie: 2... Również kawałek dopasował się do reszty. Callie: 1...! Nie pasuje. Stephanie&Maddie: CO? Element Callie nie mógł się dopasować do całości. Stephanie: Coś musi być źle... Maddie: Nie! W tym czasie do grup dołączyli Wide i Allie. Allie ciągnęła swój worek po ziemi/piasku, a Wide szedł powoli za nią. Wide: Heej... Ebony: Grr! Allie: Hejcia! Lee: Co tak długo? Allie: Miałam pewne komplikacje... Jennifer: Królowe Dram, Dzikie Karty, możecie układać puzzle. Vince: W końcu... przynajmniej jeszcze żadna z drużyn nie skończyła... 250px Derek w tym momencie dopasował ostatnią część. Mindi: Już? Anne: Jesteśmy pierwsze? Jennifer podeszła do drużyny, aby sprawdzić, czy układanka wygląda dobrze. Jennifer: Plemię Masterminds wygrywają zadanie o immunitet! Masterminds: Tak! Maddie: Kurwa. 250px Callie zauważyła, że między dwoma kawałkami znajduje się niewielka dziura, przez co trzeba kilka rzeczy poprawić. Callie: Już. Jennifer: Czarne Konie zajmują drugie miejsce i są bezpieczne! Stephanie: Juhu... Maddie strzeliła facepalma. Callie: Przynajmniej nadal mamy immunitet... Jennifer: I nagrodę! Ale nieco mniejszą niż Masterminds. Maddie: Domyślamy się. 250px Vince, Abi-J' i Allie stoją przed stolikiem i układają puzzle. Vince: Allie, jeśli nie będziesz nam pomagać, to może stań sobie gdzieś obok... Allie: Nie. Abi-J'Shiristina: Allie, spokojnie, to moje zadanie i nie musisz mnie wspierać. Allie: Ok. Allie usiadła na ziemi obok stolika trzymając za nogę Vince'a. Vince: Co ty... Allie: Spokojnie, to tylko żeby cię zirytować. Allie uśmiechnęła się. 250px Jeanette, Wide i Kimberly rozpakowali worki. Kimberly próbowała coś robić, a Wide i Jeanette założyli ręce. Kimberly: Emm... o co wam chodzi? Jeanette: Okej, postawmy sprawę jasno... Wide... czy chcesz zostać tutaj? Wide: Co? Jeanette: Przecież wiem, że próbujesz podłożyć zadanie, jak chcesz, możemy oddać im zwycięstwo. Wskazała na skaczącą w miejscu Abi-J' i Vince'a z Allie uczepioną do jego nogi. Jeanette: Więc? Robimy na serio czy tylko udajemy że coś robimy? Wide: Emm... Kimberly: A czy ja mam jakieś zdanie w tej kwestii? Jeanette: Nie. Kimberly: Wide, no weź... nie musimy przegrywać teraz... może jeszcze będzie lepiej na tej wyspie... możemy się zaprzyjaźnić... Wide: Co? Kimberly: Ja serio to powiedziałam? Wide: Emm... Okej, niech ci będzie... Mogę zostać... Jeanette: Super. Odsuńcie się. Jeanette zabrała się do pracy, a Kimberly i Wide zrobili krok w tył. Jeanette: Jeśli dobrze myślę, to mamy duże szanse ich pokonać. Kimberly: Serio? Oni na pewno mają już dużo... Postęp Dzikich Kart nie różnił się za bardzo od nich. Kimberly: Aha, w sumie to nieważne. Jennifer: Powrót do gry Królowych Dram! Zostało im już tylko kilka części! Kimberly: Czekaj, że co? Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęła skakać zdenerwowana. Abi-J'Shiristina: Dam radę, dam radę! Vince: Jak ona to zrobiła? Jeanette już kończyła układankę. Jeanette: Emm... Już? Jennifer podeszła do stolika. Jennifer: Królowe Dramy wygrywają ostatni immunitet! Allie: Ups... Abi-J'Shiristina: NIE! Abi rzuciła kawałkiem w ziemię, aż Vince od niej odskoczył. Jennifer: Co oznacza, że Dzikie Karty powędrują na pierwszą Radę Plemienia! W następnym ujęciu plemiona stały już na matach, a Jennifer z posążkami. Jennifer: Masterminds, gratulacje pierwszego miejsca, oto immunitet i nagroda! Podarowała im największy posążek oraz największy koszyk. Jennifer: Czarne Konie, było bardzo blisko! Plus jest taki, że dostajecie nagrodę, w tym krzemień. Gabriel i Maddie odebrali od Jenn posążek i mniejszy koszyk. Jennifer: Królowe Dram, udało wam się uniknąć Rady, dla was mam jednak tylko immunitet. Podała im posążek. Jennifer: Oraz krzemień! Rzuciła im krzemień, który złapał Wide. Jennifer: Dzikie Karty, niestety dla was nie mam nic. Zobaczymy się jednak na Radzie Plemienia, podczas której ktoś z waszej szóstki opuści program. Powodzenia! Uczestnicy rozeszli się do swoich obozów. Lee (Z): 'Nawet nie jestem zdziwiony, że nie wygraliśmy zadania. Nasze plemię musi się pomniejszyć o kilka osób, przez które ponieśliśmy dziś klęskę. Dzień 3, Po Zadaniu 250px ''Plemię pomimo wygranej nie było w najlepszym humorze. Wide położył posążek na pieńku, który był krzywy i po chwili posążek zleciał. '''Ebony: Ale wiesz, że nawet jeśli zniszczysz totem, to i tak nie pójdziemy dziś na Radę? Wide: Przepraszam. Wide położył posążek gdzieś obok. Reszta patrzyła na niego, a Wide po prostu sobie przeszedł obok. Ebony: To może jakoś wyjaśnisz swoje zachowanie na zadaniu? Wide: Ehh... Dustin: Oczywiście nie naciskamy, jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów... Wide zastanowił się na chwilę. Wide: Okej, nie chcę. Wide zaczął iść. Ebony zaczęła się widocznie irytować. Wide: Ale cieszę się, że wygraliśmy. No i mamy ogień. Wide rzucił krzemieniem do Dustina i poszedł. Reszta po prostu patrzyła po sobie. 250px Plemię w podobnie złym nastroju, co poprzednicy wróciło do obozu. Abi-J'Shiristina: No tego się nie spodziewałam. Abi-J'Shiristina (Z): 'Przegraliśmy i teraz musimy wyrzucić właściwą osobę. Na szczęście jestem doskonale na tą sytuację przygotowana, więc w sumie to nawet się cieszę, że mogę sprawdzić swoje umiejętności strategiczne. ''Wszyscy siedzą w schronieniu lub w jego pobliżu. Abi-J'Shiristina zbliża się do Allie. 'Abi-J'Shiristina (szeptem): '''Chodź za mną. '''Allie (szeptem): '''Ok. ''Abi-J' i Allie wstają, podczas gdy reszta na nie patrzy. '''Allie: A, idziemy pozbierać wodę czy coś. Gdy dziewczyny zniknęły z pola widzenia, reszta momentalnie się ożywiła. Jaya: Myślicie to samo, co ja? Vince: Jedna z nich musi wylecieć. Lee: A druga zaraz potem. Jaya (Z): '''Na celowniku są Allie i Abi. Obie są zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla plemienia, więc wyrzucenie jednej z nich powinno wpłynąć korzystnie dla naszego plemienia. Nikt nie chce przegrywać zadań, dlatego ich eliminacja jest konieczna. '''Vince: Okej, to od której zaczniemy? Lee: Obie są tak samo bezużyteczne, więc nie obchodzi mnie to. Jaya: No nie wiem, co sądzisz o tym, Henry? Jaya spojrzała na Henry'ego, który siedział przygnębiony. Henry: Niby Allie mnie lubi, ale jeszcze między nami nie ma nic takiego... Lee: A to ona nie wyznała ci miłości przy nas wszystkich? Vince: Miłości nie można wyznać słowami... może po prostu ją poniosło albo jest psychopatką. Henry: Skoro chcecie wyeliminować Allie, to zagłosuję na nią z wami. Jaya: Będzie to dla nas dużo znaczyć. Jaya położyła rękę na ramieniu Henry'ego. Vince: Czyli głosujemy na Allie. Lee: Czerwone włosy, tak? Vince: Tak. Lee: Dobry wybór, blondyna przynajmniej udaje, że ma coś w głowie. Henry nagle wstaje. Henry: Coś czuję, że Allie mnie będzie potrzebować w swoich ostatnich godzinach tutaj. Vince: W razie czego sprawdź też, o czym one dyskutują, może nam się przydać. Henry: Okej... Vince (Z): 'Martwię się o Henry'ego. Lubię go nawet i współczuję mu w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Z drugiej strony postąpiłby bardzo nierozsądnie, gdyby postanowił trzymać ze swoją nową ukochaną. ''Henry zaczął wędrować po lesie, gdzie zauważył dyskutującą Abi-J' i słuchającą Allie. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyn. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Dobrze, że jesteś, właśnie zastanawiamy się, kogo wyrzucić. Henry: Serio? Allie: Moim zdaniem powinna wylecieć ta dziewczyna... albo Vince. Henry: Ale dlaczego? Abi-J'Shiristina: Bo nie mamy za bardzo innych opcji? Moim zdaniem powinna to być Jaya, bo jest zdecydowanie najsłabsza. Allie: Ja jej po prostu nie lubię. Henry westchnął. Allie: Kotku, jesteś za? Henry: Chyba tak, ale lubię Jayę. Allie: No właśnie dlatego musi ona odpaść. Abi-J'Shiristina: To się nazywa strategia. Henry: Wiem, wiem... ale nawet gdybym głosował na nią, to we trójkę nie damy rady. Abi-J'Shiristina: Pracuję nad tym. Wydaje mi się, że reszta nie jest na tyle zgrana, żeby zagłosować razem... Ewentualnie popracuję na Vince'u. Allie: Chyba ktoś tu idzie... Trójka ucichła, a do grupy dołączył Lee. Lee: I jak wam idzie zbieranie kokosów? Allie: A po co nam kokosy? Henry: Allie, spokojnie, to był żart. Allie wtuliła się w Henry'ego. Lee: To co tutaj robicie? Abi-J'Shiristina: Gadamy o różnych sprawach, przygotowujemy się mentalnie do Rady Plemiennej. Lee: Aha, no to kogo chcecie wyrzucić? Abi-J'Shiristina: Jeszcze nie za bardzo... Allie: Jayę. Lee: Okej, wchodzę w to. Zbliżenie na zdziwioną twarz Henry'ego. Henry: Naprawdę? Lee: No pewnie. Wasza trójka wydaje się być dość solidna, a ja po prostu chcę być z większością. Lee (Z): '''Mina Henry'ego była piękna. Pewnie chciał się pozbyć Rudej i mieć spokój. Widać, że jest bliżej tamtej dwójki. Dlatego rozbicie kapitanów mogłoby być bardzo korzystne. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Czyli odpada Jaya, pięknie! Lee: Dokładnie, mamy sojusz. Abi zaklaskała i poszła razem z Allie. Henry zatrzymał Lee. Henry: Co ty robisz? Lee: No co, nie chcesz zatrzymać swojej dziewczyny? Henry: No ale... ja nie wiem... Lee: Uspokój się, to tylko po to, aby nie próbowały przerzucić Vince'a do siebie. Henry: Uff... Okej. Lee: No chyba, że chcesz się pozbyć Jayi... Allie chyba lubisz bardziej... Henry: Tak samo jak Jayę. Lee: No to już jest twój problem. Lee poszedł z uśmiechem na ustach, zostawiając Henry'ego samego. 250px Szczęśliwe plemię kąpało się w morzu, oczywiście poza Derekiem. Gil: Jak dobrze, że wygrywamy, nie musimy się przejmować tymi głosowaniami... Kyle: I nadal możemy spędzać czas wszyscy razem! Nastasia: Derek ma inne zdanie na ten temat najwidoczniej. Wszyscy patrzą na Dereka, który zadowolony spędza czas sam. Anne: Jak nie chce z nami spędzać czasu to najwidoczniej jego strata, nie musimy zaprzątać sobie głowy kimś takim jak on. Kyle: Na pewno jeszcze się do nas przekona! Anne: Jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli co z tym zrobić. Anne uśmiechnęła się, jednak pośród reszty nastąpiła krępująca cisza. 250px Plemię siedziało w obozie. Stephanie: Moim zdaniem poszło nam dobrze, po prostu tamci mieli farta. Robert: Następnym razem musimy pracować ciężej, żeby wygrać. Callie: Ehh... Tak jest. Maddie: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że byłyśmy tak blisko. Rafael: Ale to dobrze, że tamci wygrywają. Maddie spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Maddie: Tak, dobrze, że mają więcej jedzenia i lepsze schronienia. Po co nam to? Rafael: Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli przegrają, to przegrają z hukiem i miejmy nadzieję, że nie będą mogli się po niej podnieść. Gabriel zbliżył się do Stephanie. Gabriel (szeptem): 'Czy ktoś jeszcze pamięta, że jedno plemię zastanawia się teraz kogo wyrzucić? ''Stephanie tylko pokiwała głową i westchnęła. 250px Abi-J'Shiristina plątała się po obozie, gdy Lee spał w schronieniu, a Allie i Henry siedzieli na brzegu i wpatrywali się w zachodzące słońce. Vince zgarnął Abi i poprowadził ją nieco dalej od grupki. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Tak? Vince: Wiesz, że musimy pogadać... Abi-J'Shiristina: No oczywiście, mamy sprawy do załatwienia! Vince: Dokładnie... chyba... Vince rozejrzał się, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Vince: To czy ty i Allie... byłybyście chętne do wyrzucenia Lee? Abi-J'Shiristina: Lee, a dlaczego? Vince: Bo jest bardzo toksyczny dla plemienia, w dodatku chce was wyrzucić. Abi była w wyraźnym szoku. Abi-J'Shiristina: Kogo rozumiesz, przez "was"? Vince: Ciebie i Allie. Abi-J'Shiristina: Aha... Jaya dołączyła do pary. Vince : Jaya, czy Lee nie mówił, że chce się pozbyć Abi i Allie? Jaya spojrzała na niego przez chwilę. Jaya : Emm... tak, namawiał nas i Henry'ego, żeby głosować na jedną z was. Jaya (Z): '''Nie cierpię kłamać, ale widocznie na tym polega gra. Jeśli chcę zostać, muszę wychodzić poza swoją strefę komfortu. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Czyli Henry też w tym jest? Vince: Nie martw się, Henry o wszystkim wie i też głosuje na Lee. Abi-J'Shiristina: Aha... A na którą z nas chciał głosować? Jaya i Vince spojrzeli na siebie. Vince: Na ciebie. Jaya: Na Allie. Vince spojrzał na Jayę wymownie. Jaya: To znaczy Abi... znaczy na ciebie. Abi była widocznie zdziwiona słowami osób. Vince: To jak? Abi-J'Shiristina: Ehh... pogadam z Allie, a raczej jej powiem, żeby na niego głosowała. Abi była nieco przygnębiona, a Vince i Jaya ucieszyli się. Vince przybił żółwika Abi i poszedł razem z Jayą. Vince (Z): 'Ogromnie chciałbym, żeby dzisiaj odpadł Lee, ale jest nam potrzebny do zadań. Allie i Abi jednak muszą myśleć, że są bezpieczne, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jednak mam przeczucie, że to nie jest nasza ostatnia przegrana, więc jeszcze zdążę skreślić szansę tego idioty na wygraną, zanim on sam to zrobi. ''Abi usiadła gdzieś i zaczęła się zastanawiać. 'Abi-J'Shiristina (Z): '''Nie mam pojęcia, co mam teraz zrobić. Z jednej strony miałam wyrzucić Jayę, ale Lee najwidoczniej nas okłamuje. Jeśli Vince mówi prawdę, to powinnyśmy wyrzucić właśnie Lee. Nie mam pojęcia, co robić, nie na to liczyłam zgłaszając się tutaj! ''Plemię zebrało się i wyruszyło na Radę Plemienia. Dzień 3, Rada Plemienia 250px Jest już noc. Główne światło pochodzi z ogniska, znajdującego się w centrum miejsca. Za ogniskiem znajdowało się sześć pieńków, a po prawej pień, na którym siedziała Jennifer. Za pieńkami uczestników stały pochodnie. Gdy uczestnicy przyszli na miejsce, każdy zabrał swoją pochodnię i zapalił ogniem z dużego ogniska. '''Jennifer: Ogień jest symbolem waszego życia w grze, kiedy twój ogień zgaśnie, twoja gra się kończy. Uczestnicy odłożyli zapalone pochodnie na miejsce i usiedli na pieńkach. Jennifer: Wasza pierwsza porażka. Lee, czy zaskoczył cię wynik zadania? Lee: Niezupełnie. Już na samym początku stwierdziłem, że jesteśmy najgorszym plemieniem w grze. Teraz tylko się to potwierdziło. Jennifer: Jaya, czy twoje odczucia wobec drużyny są takie same, jak u Lee? Jaya: Oczywiście, że nie. Moim zdaniem nie jesteśmy najgorsi, po prostu byliśmy za słabo przygotowani do zadania. Jaya posłała spojrzenie Lee, ale ten się uśmiechnął. Jennifer: Abi-J', jak sobie radzicie w obozie? Abi-J'Shiristina: Emm... jest dobrze, niczego nam nie brakuje... Jennifer: Jesteś zestresowana dzisiejszym głosowaniem? Abi-J'Shiristina: I to jak. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Vince zmarszczył czoło. Jennifer: Vince, jakie panowały emocje po przegranej? Vince: Było całkiem spokojnie. Mamy jasny plan, kogo dziś wyeliminować. Jennifer: A dokładniej? Vince: Wyeliminujemy osobę, która ciągnie nasze plemię na dno. Jennifer: Allie, a ty czym będziesz się kierować podczas dzisiejszego głosowania? Allie: Yyy, ja głosuję na Vince'a. Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni na Allie. Allie: No co? Mój głos, moja decyzja. Jennifer: To było bardzo... szczere. To chyba znak, że możemy zacząć głosowanie. Vince próbował skontaktować się wzrokowo z Abi, ale ona ciągle patrzyła się w ognisko. Spojrzał na Lee, który ze swoich ust powiedział "ruda". Jennifer: Abi-J'Shiristina, zaczniemy od ciebie. Abi-J'Shiristina: Okej. Jennifer: Idź i zagłosuj. Abi-J'Shiristina: A, tak! Abi-J'Shiristina poszła w wyznaczone miejsce. Znajdowała się tam urna. Abi zapisała czyjeś imię na kartce i wrzuciła ją do urny. Następnie zagłosował Henry, a potem Allie. Allie (głos na Vince'a): 'Emm... nie pamiętam już czy taki miał być plan czy nie, no ale ciebie nie lubię i takie tam. ''Po Allie zagłosowała Jaya, Lee, a na końcu Vince. 'Vince (głos na Allie): '''A ja myślałem, że mamy prosty plan. Jeśli odpadnę przez kogoś takiego jak ty, będzie to dla mnie prawdziwa nauczka. ''Vince wrócił na miejsce. '''Jennifer: Przeliczę głosy. Jenn poszła po urnę i po chwili wróciła z nią. Jennifer: Jeśli ktoś posiada Ukrytą Nietykalność, może jej użyć właśnie teraz. Nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym prowadząca mówi. Jennifer: Okej, osoba z największą ilością głosów pożegna się z grą, a oto głosy: Jennifer wyciągnęła karteczkę. Jennifer: Pierwszy głos... ... ... ... VINCE. Vince otarł czoło. Jennifer: Kolejny głos... ... ... ALLIE. Jennifer: Jeden głos na Vince'a, jeden na Allie. Allie zmierzyła wzrokiem Vince'a. Jennifer: Kolejny głos... ... ... ... ... ... ALLIE. Jennifer: Dwa głosy na Allie, jeden na Vince'a. Abi-J'Shiristina podała rękę Allie, a ta ją uścisnęła. Jennifer: Następny głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JAYA. Jaya, jak i Vince spojrzeli zdziwieni na siebie. Jennifer: Kolejny głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JAYA! Jennifer: Dwa głosy na Jayę, dwa na Allie, jeden na Vince'a. Został tylko jeden głos. Abi i Allie w napięciu trzymały się za rękę, a Vince położył rękę na ramieniu Jayi. Lee uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Jennifer: Ostatni głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z Survivor: Wawanakwa jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JAYA! Jaya spuściła głowę, po czym wstała. Jaya: Przynajmniej dobrze, że się spakowałam... Jaya przytuliła Vince'a, Henry'ego, dziewczyny, a potem nawet Lee. Jaya (szeptem): 'Niezły ruch. ''Lee zaśmiał się, nieco skołowany. Jaya wzięła pochodnię i podeszła do Jennifer. '''Jennifer: Jaya, plemię przemówiło. Jennifer zgasiła pochodnię. Jaya odwróciła się do reszty. Jaya: Powodzenia! Wygrajcie chociaż jedno zadanie dla mnie. Vince pomachał jej, po czym Jaya opuściła miejsce gry. Jennifer: Czy eliminacja Jayi zapobiegnie waszej kolejnej wizycie tutaj? Przekonamy się tego już wkrótce. Teraz wracajcie do obozu. Plemię zabrało pochodnie i opuściło miejsce. W następnym odcinku... Nowy dzień, nowe sojusze... Anne: Chyba wiem, jak ci pomóc... ... Nastasia: Mam nadzieję, że mogę ci zaufać... ... Noel: Będziemy trzymać razem do samego końca. ... Czy Vince utrzyma się w grze pomimo bycia outsiderem? Vince (Z): 'Jestem na wylocie. Musimy wygrać zadanie, w innym wypadku jest już po mnie... ''Czy jednak jest dla niego jakaś nadzieja... '''Vince: Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi teraz pomóc. Ostatnie słowa i głosy 'Jaya (Z): '''Jestem bardzo rozczarowana z tego, że musiałam opuścić grę. Bawiłam się świetnie, z tego co mi się wydaje to lepiej niż większość mojego plemienia. Przyznaję, mogłam to rozegrać lepiej, ale już trudno. I tak nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego reszta wybrała akurat mnie, myślałam, że chcemy wygrywać zadania... Trzymam kciuki za Vince'a i Henry'ego... nawet jeśli jeden z nich na mnie zagłosował to i tak sądzę, że po grze będziemy mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. Rozkład głosów: '''Jaya '(3 głosy) - Abi-J'Shiristina, Henry, Lee 'Allie '(2 głosy) - Jaya, Vince 'Vince '(1 głos) - Allie Koniec pierwszego odcinka! Lajkujcie, komentujcie itd. xD Jakie masz odczucia po odcinku (obydwu częściach łącznie)? Nie mam żadnych. Jest ok. Nie jest ok. Eliminacja? Najgorsza ever. Cudowna. Obojętnie/Nie mam zdania. Kim jesteś? Mastermindem Królową Dramy Czarnym Koniem Dziką Kartą Kategoria:Survivor: Wawanakwa - Odcinki